An Unplanned and Unwanted Discovery
by Luck9000
Summary: This is a story that I am writing about some of my friends and I finding out that we are demigods. The events that follow our discovery progress throughout the chapters. Enjoy! P.S. I can't find Chapter 1, so you guys will have to make due with the second chapter. Thanks to Rebecca for the inspiration and amazing ideas.


Chapter 2

How did we get here?

This is not how I planned our closing night spectacular. First, we get attacked by some random monster thing and NOW PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME I AM A DEMIGOD! HOW CAN ONE COPE!

Anyway, so after Mark (or who I thought was Mark) gave us our weapons, I found it kind of weird how we knew how to use them. I can say that I have honestly never been trained in fighting with a "spear." I thought that after I had actually helped kill that beast that something fishy was going on, something that I should know about.

"Are we there yet?" complained Paige.

"Almost, jeez you guy's complain a lot!" exclaimed Mark.

"WELL IT"A NOT OUR FAULT WE HAVE TO CARRY REBECCA"S LIMP BODY!" screamed Paige

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT IT!" I shouted.

I was so tired of their bickering. Ever since we defeated the Cyclops, Paige would not keep quiet about how Mark "betrayed" us, because he didn't tell us that he was a satyr.

"Fine." both of them said in unison

I felt bad for Mark. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell us, it's just that apparently the camp that he comes from instructed him to keep his mouth shut. He must be really loyal to this so called "Camp Half Blood" because he obviously did what they said.

After we killed the Cyclops, Mark explained to us that we were thing's called Demigod's and that most normal people didn't know about us. We were all a little in denial, so all we managed to do was shake our heads. It was then, that he told us that we would have to change, as we would be traveling to "Camp Half Blood," the only safe place for people like us.

Rebecca started to freak out almost immediately after Mark had finished explaining and Paige and I were getting worried. Mark reassured us that this was a common result of stress, but when Rebecca's eye's rolled back in her head and she collapsed, he wasn't so sure. I raced over to her and managed to catch her before her head collided with the solid stage. I lifted her head up on my lap to support her neck, allowing Paige to check her pulse. Her face turned gray and I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Nothing" she informed us.

There was a long moment of silence, perhaps to give respect for our fallen friend. It was too much to bear. I slowly placed her head down on the stage and began to cry, Paige mirroring my movements. It was then, that her body began to convulse, causing Mark to sound and alarming yelp. Wiping away our tears, Paige and I ran over to her now glowing body surprised at how peaceful she looked. Mark soon recognized what was going on and began to speak.

"Oh no, this is not good at all!" said Mark

"What is it, what's going on!?" Paige and I asked sounding puzzled

"Your friend, she's been p…"

Rebecca's eyes suddenly flew open and she took in a long shaky breath that sounded almost painful. Her hand's clawed at her throat, as a dark spot began to form underneath her skin. I thought she had been possessed to be honest, but to my utter joy, it was something even worse.

"P…o…i…s…o…n...I've been poisoned" Rebecca managed in a raspy voice.

"Exactly what she said" Mark commented

It was me who spoke next.

"HOW IS THIS FUNNY? OUR FRIEND IS DYING AND SHE NEED'S HELP SO STOP STANDING THERE AND DO SOMETHING!" I screamed. "YOU KNOW YOU SAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR US AND THAT YOU WANT TO HELP US, BUT I REALLY THINK THAT YOU KNOW NOTHING!" "YOU'RE USELESS!"

"You think I'm useless do you?" "Well then perhaps you don't want me to tell you where we have to go to get your friend's antidote do you? He sounded authoritative and rude, both at the same time.

His words rang through the gym auditorium. He was giving us a sort of twisted ultimatum. Hate ran through my veins.

"I didn't think so." Mark said "We have to travel to Camp Half Blood; it's the only place where we can find a cure."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Paige said. "She's only going to get worse."

We all looked down at Rebecca's body. The dark spot underneath her skin had begun to spread gradually, causing us all to panic.

"How do we get there" I said. "We have to go ASAP!"

"Don't worry" Mark said. "Our ride is here."

Paige and I looked at each other in mass confusion, but were forced to look up when three Pegasi burst through the ceiling, sending plaster and debris everywhere.

They dropped us off at a little alcove, just outside of a dense section of forest. Mark thanked the horses and later told us that because he was a satyr, he could talk to animals. We checked on Rebecca and were terrified to see that the dark spot had started to descend in a downward motion and was starting to curve to the left. There was only one explainable target for the poison's destination, her heart.

We raced through the forest with Mark in the lead, Paige and I trailing behind. We carried Rebecca on our shoulders, being careful to avoid long branches and thorns. We had walked for about half an hour, when we came to a clearing. Mark stopped us a few meters behind the clearing, adding suspense to what lay beyond it.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked

"For what?" Paige and I asked

"To see Camp Half Blood you idiots!" He exclaimed

"You mean were here?" Paige and I asked in unison, excitement building in our voices.

"Yes, we are. Step forward and see for yourself."

With the excitement becoming too hard to sustain, Paige and I stepped forward and got our first glimpses of Camp Half Blood.


End file.
